Rendering effects on video frames of video files requires considerable processing resources from a computer's graphics processing unit (GPU). The rendering process often takes the computer significant time to complete. Thus, it is common for people conducting the video editing to leave the computer unattended while it executes the video rendering processes.
A computer contains several desktops when it is operating. The active desktop is the desktop that is displayed to a screen. The active desktop may be a working desktop upon which a computer operator actively inputs data, such as a desktop containing a word processing application, a screen saver desktop, a security desktop, and so forth. A screen saver desktop is desktop that becomes the active desktop when a computer doesn't provide an input signal, such as a keystroke or a movement of the mouse, to the computer for a period of time. The screen saver desktop may display a variety of images to the screen which sometimes require the operation of a graphics application in the background. The screen saver may also password protect the computer, requiring a user to enter a password before the screen saver desktop is replaced with the working desktop. Another desktop is a security desktop in which a computer operator actively locks the computer from unauthorized use. In order to gain access to a locked computed, a computer operator must first enter a password on the security desktop screen.
When computer operators perform video editing, it is common for them to leave the computer unattended while the computer performs rendering processes. While unattended, the computer will activate a screen saver desktop which may or may not require a password for clearing the screen saver. It is often the expectation of computer operators performing graphical editing processes that the graphical rendering processes being conducted by the computer will continue in the background when the screen saver is activated. However, the activation of screen saver desktops of prior systems can cause computer access to the GPU to cease, thereby preventing video rendering processes to continue. Thus, when an operator returns to the computer, the rendering process has not progressed toward completion as expected, but is stalled at the point when the screen saver desktop was activated.